One Meter
by Black Hat
Summary: Kehidupan Kuchiki Rukia di sekolah barunya sangat baik, ia diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya dan ia sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Namun hanya dalam waktu semalam semua orang mulai menjauhinya dengan jarak minimal satu meter./"Berhenti di situ Kuchiki Rukia! Aku mohon, menjauhlah satu meter dariku!"/IchiRuki sligh HisaRuki/Chap 1/Warning Inside/RnR Please?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **One Meter © Black Hat**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

 **A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Plot klimaks fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah ratu Thailand, hanya plot klimaks sehingga sama sekali tak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kisah tersebut. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deg deg deg.

Degupan jantung bertalu dengan kencang hingga rasanya organ tersebut akan keluar dari tempatnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi dan tangannya, bibirnya terus berkomat kamit dan jemarinya terus menerus meremas rok lipit abu-abunya, berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan atau lebih tepatnya kegugupan yang ia alami.

Ruangan rapi yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tebal adalah tempat ia duduk manis sekarang. Hanya ia sendiri dan dirinya sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahnya jika ada seseorang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya sekarang.

Pendingin ruangan yang dinyalakan turut membantunya sekarang, walau tak banyak, tapi ia juga sangat bersyukur Tuhan masih membantunya disituasi 'mencekam' seperti ini. Ah rasanya ia hanya ingin mendekam di ruangan ini selama seharian.

Clek.

Sayangnya, Tuhan tak mengabulkan doanya. Baru saja ia berdoa, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memintanya untuk keluar. Ya, keluar dari ruangan nyaman dan bersiap menghadapi situasi ganas di luar sana.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi."

" _Ha-hai_."

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Setelah berjalan kurang dari semenit, ia telah berada di tempat baru. Sedikit asing, namun ia pernah melihat model daun pintu seperti ini. Tentu saja, hampir seluruh sekolah di kota ini memilih pintu geser untuk digunakan di tiap ruangan kelas.

Irisnya menangkap senyum menenangkan dari pria dewasa di depannya. Degupan jantungnya makin menjadi begitu pria dewasa itu memegang gagang pintu, bersiap untuk membukanya.

"Kau siap, Kuchiki- _san_?"

" _Ha-hai_ , Ochi- _sensei_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Umur 17 tahun. Hari ini resmi menjadi siswi pindahan Karakura _High School_ -KHS, salah satu sekolah favorit di kota terbesar ke lima di Jepang. Mempunyai badan yang mungil, rambut hitam pendek dan beriris _amethyst_ yang dapat memikat siapa saja.

Awal perkenalan dirinya di depan kelas tadi cukup lancar-sangat lancar malah. Pikiran negatif yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati di ruangan kepala sekolah tadi luntur seketika begitu menerima senyuman teman-teman barunya itu. Bahkan saat ia berjalan menuju bangkunya di urutan paling belakang-baris ke tiga dari arah pintu-ia sudah mendapat ajakan makan siang.

'Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan bukan?' inner Rukia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tidak akan ada masalah berarti selama bersekolah disini. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan untuk naik ke kelas tiga, belajar yang giat agar bisa masuk di universitas impiannya dan lulus. Selesai. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah beradaptasi, yang ia yakin hanya akan memakan waktu mingguan, tak sampai sebulan jika dilihat dari kesan pertama seluruh teman sekelasnya. Yah, semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Teet_ _._

Bunyi bel istirahat menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai dua KHS, membuat seluruh murid 2-2 bernapas lega akibat terlalu penat akan mata pelajaran matematika tadi. Semua murid bersiap-siap untuk turun ke kantin guna mengganjal isi perut mereka. Tak terkecuali Rukia. Gadis manis itu sedang merapikan buku paket dan tulisnya ketika siswa yang duduk tepat di depan bangkunya menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hisagi Shuuhei."

Rukia sempat terpana akan aksi tiba-tiba pemuda bertato di pipi kirinya itu. Namun tanpa pikir panjang Rukia menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Hisagi tersenyum sembari menarik kembali tangannya. "Apa kau mau-"

"Rukia- _chaaaan_ ~~~" sesosok makhluk-lebih tepatnya sesosok manusia hampir saja memberikan Rukia sebuah pelukan hangat jika saja gadis berperawakan tomboi tidak menghadiahkannya sebuah pukulan manis di kepala coklatnya.

"Au! Itu menyakitkan, Tatsuki- _chan_!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini main peluk Kuchiki sembarangan!"

"Tapi itu adalah salam perkenalan, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku-"

"Haa kau diam saja!"

Dan selanjutnya adalah aksi debat panas antara sang gadis tomboi bernama Arisawa Tatsuki VS Asano Keigo. Rukia, sang murid baru kembali terpana akan aksi yang ia tonton secara _live_ di depannya. Tak menyangka bahwa akan ada orang-orang setipe ini di kelasnya.

" _Ano_... Kuchiki- _san_?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah kirinya dan mendapati sebuah senyum manis dari seorang gadis cantik tepat di depannya. "Kita ke kantin, yuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantin cukup ramai di jam istirahat seperti ini. Para siswa berdesak-desakkan mengambil makanan pesanan mereka dan hampir seluruh meja telah terisi. Untungnya, Keigo dengan kelincahannya berhasil mendapatkan lima kursi dan dua meja bundar di sudut ruangan.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, langsung saja mereka melahapnya. Ada nasi, telur, tempura, kari, wortel rebus dan beberapa irisan acar di meja mereka.

Rukia lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Keigo, teman barunya. Walau Rukia akui itu menyebalkan tapi entah kenapa rasanya Rukia akan betah berteman dengan Keigo dan yang lainnya.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaan kakak iparmu hingga dipindah tugaskan ke sini, Kuchiki- _san_?" tanya gadis berambut caramel, Inoue Orihime.

" _Nii-sama_ seorang polisi. Awalnya ia akan dipindahkan ke Osaka, namun karena daerah itu terlalu jauh sehingga ia meminta ditugaskan di Karakura."

"Wah polisi? Itu keren Rukia- _chan_. Pantas saja pertama kali melihatmu aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dari auramu~"

"Diamlah, Keigo!" tegur Tatsuki dan dituruti oleh Keigo setelah menggerutu terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa tidak di Soul Society saja? Itu kan dekat dari Tokyo, rumahmu?"

Rukia menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hisagi. Ia menggigit tempura udangnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. " _Nii-sama_ telah mengontrakkan rumah kami di Tokyo. Lagipula Karakura adalah kampung halamannya, jadi ia ingin kembali tinggal disini."

"Wah itu bagus. Artinya kau juga akan lama tinggal disini, kan?" tanya Tatsuki.

Rukia menganggung dengan senyum lebar. "Kurasa begitu. Lagipula Karakura adalah kota ideal. Udaranya masih bersih walau pabrik-pabrik mulai bermunculan."

"Yah itu salah satu alasan mengapa terjadi demo di depan wali kota bulan lalu. Masyarakat menolak untuk pembangunan industri baru, padahal dari industri itulah yang membuat Karakura menjadi kota nomor lima di Jepang."

"Berhentilah berbicara topik berat seperti itu, Hisagi. Kita ini masih seorang siswa, belum waktunya untuk memikirkan hal seperti," ujar Keigo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hisagi. Hisagi yang melihat itu hanya menampilkan wajah kusut. Keigo memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak diskusi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya pacar, Rukia- _chan_?" pertanyaan dari Keigo langsung membuat Rukia tersedak. Inoue dengan sigap memberikan air minum untuk Rukia dan dihabiskan Rukia dalam sekali teguk.

"I-itu..."

"Tak perlu malu dengan kami Rukia- _chan_. Katakan saja sejujurnya."

Kali ini entah kenapa Hisagi setuju dengan pertanyaan Keigo. Walau tabu karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mengetahuinya, kan?

"Ah itu..." wajah Rukia yang seputih persolen terlihat memerah hingga ke daun telinganya. Menurutnya 'kisah' cinta adalah hal yang cukup aneh ditelinganya, orang yang disukainya saja tak ada, apalagi pacar.

Dengan kikuk Rukia menggeleng. "Aku... belum pernah punya pacar, Keigo."

Keempat pasang mata menatapnya dengan horror, seolah-olah kalimat 'belum punya pacar' sama saja dengan 'aku hamil'. Oh ayolah, ada yang salah dengan itu?

"Kau yakin belum pernah Rukia?"

"Kau begitu polos."

"Padahal kau sangat manis, Rukia- _chan_."

Rukia tersenyum kikuk kemudian kembali melahap makanan di depannya berharap dengan itu teman-teman barunya kembali bersikap normal seperti tadi.

Rukia tidak sepolos itu sebenarnya. Ia pernah menyukai seseorang. Sudah sangat lama. Hingga rasanya Rukia lupa bagaimana sensasi dari jatuh cinta itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu tadi?" tanya Kuchiki Hisana, kakak Rukia sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup miso di meja makan. Menu makan malam kali ini hanya berupa sup miso, ikan bakar, dan mie dingin. Semua menu dalam porsi kecil, mengingat suaminya-Kuchiki Byakuya ada jadwal piket sehingga tak akan makan malam dengan mereka.

Rukia mengedikkan bahunya sebelum mencuil ikan bakar di depannya dengan sumpit. "Berjalan lancar. Mereka semua sangat baik, bahkan aku sudah mendapat empat tempat sekaligus."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, kekhawatiranmu kemarin malam tidak terbukti, kan?"

Rukia menampilkan cengirannya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang kakak. "Kau benar, _nee-san_. Kupikir mereka akan memerlakukanku dengan tidak baik."

"Mereka tidak seperti teman-teman SMP mu, Rukia."

Rukia mengiyakan dalam hati. Teman sekelasnya tidak sama dengan teman SMP nya dulu yang menjauhinya lantaran ia tak memiliki orang tua lagi.

"Semoga hingga aku lulus semua keadaan akan tetap seperti ini, _nee-san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat dua minggu sudah semenjak Rukia menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di KHS. Dan selama itu pula semua berjalan lancar. Pertemanannya semakin akrab dengan Hisagi, Orihime, Tatsuki dan Keigo. Mereka berlima selalu makan siang di kantin, atap bahkan taman sekolah, tergantung mood dari Keigo sebenarnya. Hubungannya dengan teman sekelas lainnya juga sangat baik. Mereka sangat ramah dan selalu siap membantu jika Rukia kesusahan. Seperti seminggu lalu baju olahraga Rukia ketinggalan dan teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan sedang sakit di UKS bersedia meminjamkan bajunya. Empat hari yang lalu Rukia kehilangan pulpen, dan teman di samping kiri Rukia yang bernama Kojima Mizuiro bersedia meminjamkan pulpennya juga. Ah teman-temannya sungguh baik bukan?

Semua teman sekelasnya nampak baik dan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Kecuali satu.

Ishida Uryuu. Ketua kelasnya.

"Ne, Ishida- _san_?" ragu-ragu Rukia memanggil nama ketua kelasnya. " _Ano.._ kau tahukan, aku murid baru dua minggu yang lalu, jadi catatan pelajaranku belum lengkap, jadi... itu... err boleh aku meminjam catatanmu?"

Rasanya ia akan mati berdiri di hadapan sang ketua kelas. Bagaimana tidak, ia seperti berhadapan dengan guru killer dengan muka sangar dan dingin. Dari awal ia sekolah dan sampai hari ini, tak pernah sekalipun Ishida menegurnya apalagi ia merupakan ketua kelas, yang idealnya dia adalah orang pertama yang menegur bahkan membantunya. Namun nyatanya? Yang ada Ishida selalu berjalan lurus saat bertemu dengannya, bahkan melirikpun tidak.

Andai ia tidak membutuhkan semua catatan itu, ia jamin ia tak akan mau berada disituasi seperti. Berterima kasihlah terhadap Orihime atas saran 'baik' nya ini.

Rukia terus menunggu reaksi dari sang ketua kelas. Pemuda berkaca mata itu terus saja fokus pada bacaan di depannya, seolah ia tak menyadari kehadiran murid baru ini sama sekali.

"Ishida- _san_?" tegur Rukia sekali lagi, mulai kesal dengan sikap pongah pria di hadapannya ini. Oh ayolah, apakah ia harus merebut buku itu agar perhatian Ishida bisa teralihkan?

"Ishi-"

"Yo Ishida."

Rukia dan Ishida sontak menoleh ke arah pintu depan, dimana sumber suara berasal. Lelaki tinggi kekar dan berambut merah panjang sedang bersandar di pintu kelas dengan kedua tangan di masukkannya ke dalam saku celana, menunggu sang ketua kelas 2-2 dengan nyaman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ishida akhirnya bersuara. Rukia yang mendengarnya langsung kesal seketika. Hei, ia telah mengeluarkan puluhan kata hanya untuk menarik perhatian ketua kelas pongahnya dan hanya dua kata; 'Yo, Ishida' namun bisa menarik bahkan membuatnya membalas sapaan tersebut. Apa-apaan Ishida ini!?

"Ayo kumpul."

Ishida melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Waktu istirahat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendecak. "Tak akan lama. Sudahlah, yang lain sudah menunggu." Setelah itu pemuda merah dengan tampang sangar berlalu dari kelas mereka. Dan Ishida yang nampak sangat keberatan mau tidak mau tetap mengikuti perintah tersebut. Ia merapikan buku-buku diatas mejanya kemudian langsung beranjak keluar kelas.

Tentu saja Rukia terkejut dan berusaha menghentikan langkah sang ketua kelas. "Tu-tunggu, Ishida- _san_. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Dan diluar dugaan, Ishida menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Rukia tajam. "Pinjam ke orang lain."

Setelah kalimat tajam itu, Ishida kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dimana pemuda merah tadi menghilang. Rukia hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan aksi Ishida yang diluar batas kemanusiaan-menurutnya.

"Dasar ketua kelas pongah," geram Rukia tertahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahaha..." tawa Hisagi menggelegar seisi ruangan kelas 2-2 membuat puluhan pasang mata melirik ke arah Hisagi dan Rukia. Mendapat tatapan dari teman-temannya, Rukia berusaha menghentikan tawa lepas Hisagi dengan cara mencoba menutup mulut pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau terlalu berisi, Hisagi!"

"Kau sih terlalu polos."

"Po-polos darimana?"

Hisagi menyeka air matanya yang keluar akibat tawanya tadi. "Harusnya yah, kau tidak perlu mengikuti saran Orihime tadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita semua tahu bagaimana tabiat dari Ishida. Coba kau perhatikan, tidak ada teman yang berani dekat dengannya, kan?"

"Tapi kata Orihime, Ishida adalah orang baik?"

"Itulah keistimewaan seorang Inoue Orihime. Hanya dia sendiri yang mendapat perlakuan khusus dari Ishida."

"Maksudmu... Orihime dan Ishida..."

Hisagi menggeleng sembari memutar kursinya ke belakang agar bisa langsung berhadapan dengan Rukia. "Tidak sampai sejauh itu. Maksudku, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Ishida menaruh hati pada Orihime."

Iris Rukia melebar. "Ishida menyukai Orihime?"

"Ya," angguk Hisagi. "Dari kelas satu. Saking sukanya, Ishida rela pindah dari kelas unggulan ke kelas ini."

Lagi, Rukia makin shock mendengar cerita Hisagi. "Kelas unggulan itu... kelas 2-1, kan?"

"Kau benar. Makanya kenapa Orihime mengatakan Ishida itu baik, ya karena si ketua kelas itu hanya baik padanya," ujar Hisagi diakhiri dengan cekikikan.

Rukia hanya bisa manggut-manggut, ternyata masih banyak rahasia kelas yang belum diketahuinya. Ah sepertinya ia harus mengorek informasi lebih jauh mengenai rahasia kelas kepada Hisagi.

"Dan bagaimana perasaan Orihime kepadanya?"

Hisagi mengedikkan bahu. Menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi dan memutar-mutar pulpen ungu Rukia. "Kurasa Orihime menyukai orang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Anak kelas lain mungkin."

"Apa Ishida pernah menyatakan perasaannya?"

Hisagi menatap geli keingintahuan Rukia yang begitu besar. Ah~ betapa manis gadis didepannya ini.

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Itulah kenapa dia mendapat julukan pecundang oleh Keigo, ya karena ketidakberaniannya itu. Ishida hanya berani perintah sana-sini, tapi mengakui perasaannya pada Orihime saja ia tidak berani."

Kali ini Rukia setuju dengan Keigo. Dari luar saja Ishida tampak kuat dan sombong, seperti sikapnya tadi. Rasanya Rukia ingin sekali menarik-narik rambut klimisnya itu.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong," Hisagi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Rukia. "Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita ke kedai es krim di perempatan jalan dekat taman kota? Katanya kedai itu baru buka kemarin, dan masih ada diskon hingga sore nanti."

Mendengar kata es krim, _amethyst_ Rukia sontak saja berbinar. "Aku mau."

Hisagi tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia berhasil mengajak Rukia ' _date_ '.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," ujar Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus meminjamkan catatanmu untukku. Aku yakin kalau catatanmu tak jauh beda dari milik Ishida."

"Baiklah. Hanya catatan, kan?"

"Iya."

" _Deal_?"

Rukia melirik Hisagi menyodorkan tangannya. Dan tanpa ragu Rukiapun menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

" _Deal_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya jam yang ditunggu Rukia tiba. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dengan semangat Rukia membereskan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia menoel-noel bahu Hisagi di depannya, mengartikan bahwa Hisagi harus mempercepat gerakannya memberesi perlengkapan tulisnya.

Setelah selesai, Rukia mengikuti langkah lebar Hisagi, bahkan ia sampai harus berlari kecil demi bisa menyeimbangi kaki panjang pemuda tampan itu.

"Apa kita hanya pergi berdua saja?" tanya Rukia saat mereka telah dekat dengan gerbang sekolah.

"Iya."

"Kenapa kita tidak mengajak Keigo dan yang lain?"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi berdua denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

Hisagi melirik Rukia dari ekor matanya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana wajah Rukia yang memandangnya penasaran. Dengan wajah manis seperti itu membuat Hisagi memalingkan wajahnya, takut kalau Rukia memergoki wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hisagi?"

"Ya. Aku... baik-baik saja."

Walau masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Hisagi dan alasan mengapa ketiga teman lainnya tidak di ajak, namun Rukia tidak mau ambil pusing. Dirinya sudah cukup senang diajak pergi ke kedai es krim. Dan hanya berdua. Dengan seorang cowok.

Berdua... cowok...

Apakah ini termasuk _date_?

Pemikiran tersebut berefek pada rasa panas yang menjalar di wajah gadis Kuchiki itu. Rasa panas yang diikuti dengan degup jantung yang berbeda. Degupan kali ini sama sekali tidak sama dengan degupan jantung saat ia sedang gugup maupun ketakutan. Sensasi ini lebih menyenangkan dan ia merasa ingin terus merasakannya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Rukia melirik Hisagi yang berjarak dua langkah darinya. Apa karena Hisagi ia merasakan perasaan seperti? Apa karena Hisagi jantungnya bertalu dengan ganasnya? Apa karena Hisagi... akhirnya ia merasakan kembali apa itu jatuh cinta?

Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia! Inner Rukia terus menahan gejolak yang timbul dengan berpikir bahwa ia hanya terlalu senang akibat akan makan es krim, bukan karena ia suka dan jatuh cinta pada teman yang baru dua minggu ini dikkenalnya. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin suka pada Hisagi.

"Hei Rukia. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Rukia terkejut melihat Hisagi yang tengah menatapnya heran. Rukia tersadar bahwa saat ini ia hanya berdiam diri dan membuat jaraknya dengan Hisagi cukup jauh.

"Ah, _daijoubu_. Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hisagi hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menunggu Rukia mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di koridor lantai dua yang menghadap langsung dengan gerbang sekolah, seorang pemuda berkaca mata sedang memerhatikan kedua teman sekelasnya. Sambil tangannya bersedekap dada, irisnya terus mengikuti kedua temannya hingga menghilang gerbang sekolah.

Ishida Uryuu. Ketua kelas 2-2 ini rupanya mulai sekarang akan mempunyai hobi baru, selain membaca, belajar, menjahit dan memerhatikan Orihime. Hhh~ benar-benar merepotkan, bukan?

.

.

.

Lima minggu setelah _'date'_ pertama mereka, tak ada perkembangan yang signifikan dari hubungan mereka. Rukia dan Hisagi masih berteman seperti biasanya, saling bercanda saat jam pelajaran kosong, makan siang bersama-juga dengan Orihime, Tatsuki dan Keigo tentu saja-. Terkadang Hisagi akan datang mengerjakan tugas dirumah Rukia saat akhir pekan dan selanjutnya akan mentraktir Rukia seporsi es krim berukuran jumbo.

Kedekatan mereka yang nampak jelas rupanya tak membuat Hisagi bertindak lebih gesit. Ketiga temannya bahkan telah menyidangnya beberapa waktu lalu. Menanyakan kejelasan hubungan mereka berdua. Dan jawaban Hisagi tetap sama, ia dan Rukia hanya berteman, tak lebih. Lagipula masih banyak waktu untuk menyatakan perasaannya bukan? Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lagi untuk meyakinkan perasaannya juga perasaan Rukia padanya. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka akan berakhir seperti pasangsn lainnya. Setidaknya dengan makin memantapkan perasaan mereka, hubungan mereka akan awet hingga ke jenjang berikutnya.

Itu adalah pemikiran Hisagi. Seminggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang pemikiran itu berubah setelah hari ini, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Rukia tertawa bersama dengan Kano Ashido, teman sekelas mereka. Posisi bangku Ashido yang tepat di samping kanan Rukia membuat mereka berdua lebih leluasa untuk ngobrol. Dan itu adalah hal yang selalu disesalkan Hisagi. Kenapa ia bisa sampai kecolongan seperti ini?

"Nah kau lihat sendiri akibat perbuatanmu, bukan? Dengan perlahan Rukia pasti akan meninggalkanmu," ujar Tatsuki pada Hisagi saat mereka berempat berkumpul dan menyaksikan sendiri proses pendekatan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan membawa Rukia- _chan_ menjauh dari hadapan Ashido." Keigo juga turut memanas-manasi teman mereka.

Hisagi mendelik. "Aku tidak sekekanak-kanakkan itu, Keigo."

"Itu bukan kekanakan, bodoh! Itu adalah tindakan wajar seorang pria terhadap wanita yang dicintainya."

"Keigo benar, Hisagi," ujar Tatsuki menimpali. "Kami sama sekali tak bermaksud mengejekmu. Kami hanya ingin kau sadar, cepat atau lambat jika kau tak gesit, Rukia akan berpaling."

Melihat Hisagi yang termenung, makin memberanikan Tatsuki untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Rukia juga sudah menunjukkan perasaannya padamu. Perasaan kalian saling berbalas. Dan lama kelamaan, aku jamin Rukia akan merasa ter-php jika kau tidak bertindak. Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, Ashido mulai mengambil ancang-ancang kau tahu."

Pencerahan dari Tatsuki meresap dengan baik di otak dan hati Hisagi. Pemuda dengan tinggi 181 cm itu menunduk, memikirkan baik-baik setiap kalimat yang Tatsuki ucapkan tadi. Tak ada yang salah, semua yang temannya katakan adalah benar. Yang salah hanyalah ketidakgesitan dirinya sendiri.

"Hisagi- _kun_."

Hisahi menoleh ke arah Orihime.

"Saranku, nyatakanlah perasaanmu pada Kuchiki- _san_ hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran biologi yang dibawakan oleh Mayuri- _sensei_ berlangsung dengan lancar. Semua murid 2-2 berkonsentrasi penuh pada penjelasan yang dibawakan oleh _sensei_ nyentrik tersebut. Tak ada yang berani berbicara, karena selain bermuka menakutkan, Mayuri- _sensei_ adalah tipe guru yang tak segan-segan memberikan nilai E pada muridnya.

Namun pengecualian buat Shuuhei Hisagi hari ini. Ia terlihat tak fokus pada penjelasan Mayuri- _sensei_. Perkataan Tatsuki saat jam istirahat tadi dan tawa Rukia bersama Ashido selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia bingung apakah akan menuruti saran dari ketiga temannya atau membiarkan egonya?

"Sst... Rukia."

Suara Ashido yang berbisik terdengar hingga ketelinganya.

"Seri terbaru dari komik Zero sudah keluar. Besok kita ke toko buku yuk?"

"Mmm.. oke."

Sial. Sudah sejauh mana kedekatan mereka?

Hisagi mengcengkram erat pulpen yang ia pegang. Ia menghela napas. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tatsuki benar, lama-kelamaan Rukia pasti akan merasa ter-php dan akan berpaling darinya.

"Rukia," ujar Hisagi berbalik menghadap gadis berambut pendek tersebut.

"Ada apa Hisagi?"

"Pulang sekolah temui aku di taman belakang."

Setelah satu kalimat itu Hisagi kembali memutar badannya. Perkataan Hisagi yang tiba-tiba tentu saja membuat Rukia bingung. Apa ada hal penting yang ia ingin bicarakan sampai harus bertemu di taman belakang?

Ah entahlah... Rukia tak ingin menerka-nerka. Dirinya sudah cukup lelah menerka-nerka perasaan Hisagi padanya selama ini. Apakah temannya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak? Apa Hisagi hanya ingin mempermainkannya? Atau Hisagi hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman?

Rukia menggeleng. Tidak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut yang bisa membuatnya pusing seketika. Lebih baik ia kembali fokus pada Mayuri- _sensei_ jika ingin lulus di mata pelajarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teet.

Rukia melihat Hisagi yang buru-buru memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Saking terburu-burunya, buku paket dan beberapa pulpennya terjatuh ke lantai dan segera ia kembali memasukkannya.

Kentara sekali bahwa pemuda berambut raven itu grogi. Dan Rukia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hisagi hingga hari ini ia sangat bersikap aneh.

"Aku tunggu di taman belakang." Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan suara bergetar, Hisagi langsung berlari ke luar kelas. Menyisahkan tanda tanya yang makin besar dikepala Rukia. Apa tingkah aneh Hisagi ada kaitannya dengan tujuan pemuda itu ingin menemuinya di taman belakang?

"Hei Tatsuki," panggil Rukia pada temannya yang berambut pendek dibawah telinga itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu ada apa dengan Hisagi? Dia nampak aneh hari ini."

Gerakan Tatsuki sempat terhenti saat ia akan memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa dia bersikap biasa saja."

Rukia mengangguk, namun dalam hatinya ia membantah pernyataan Tatsuki yang mengatakan bahwa Hisagi bersikap seperti biasa saja.

Yah, apa boleh buat, sepertinya ia akan tahu jawabannya saat berbicara dengan Hisagi sebentar.

Begitu selesai memasukkan seluruh perlengkapan alat tulisnya, Rukia berniat langsung menemui Hisagi. Namun langkahnya dicegat oleh seseorang yang dirinya tak kenal di pintu kelas.

"Kuchiki- _san_?" napas pemuda itu nampak terputus-putus .

"I-iya?"

"Kakak perempuanmu..."

"Kenapa dengan kakakku?"

"Kakakmu pingsan dan-"

 _Amethyst_ Rukia terbelalak. Astaga, ada apa dengan kakaknya!?

"Dimana kakakku sekarang?" tanya Rukia panik hingga tanpa sadar mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda asing tersebut. Rukia memang sangat sensitif perihal kesehatan kakak perempuannya.

"Ada dirumahmu-" belum selesai pemuda asing tersebut menjawab, Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan sekolah.

Rukia terus berlari, tak peduli dengan protes siswa lain yang hampir ia senggol, prioritasnya sekarang adalah kakaknya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau kakakknya itu sampai kenapa-kenapa. Ia sudah berjanji pada kakak iparnya untuk menjaga Hisana-nee saat pria tersebut sedang bertugas.

Ya, karena sedari kecil kakak tertuanya itu memiliki tubuh yang lemah hingga gampang sakit-sakitan. Makanya Rukia sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada saudarinya.

Dan saat itu, Rukia lupa akan janjinya pada Hisagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki mungil Rukia berlari memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. _Amethyst_ -nya melirik ke segala penjuru arah, tak ada tanda-tanda bahaya, semua normal seperti hari-hari biasanya. Rukia terengah-engah saat ia mendorong pintu depan dan tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung masuk dan meneriakkan nama kakak semata wayangnya.

"Hisana- _nee_."

Tak ada jawaban. Artinya kakaknya masih pingsan. Rukia memutuskan untuk ke kamar kakaknya dan saat akan membuka kenop pintu ia dikejutkan oleh suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Rukia?"

Rukia sontak menoleh dan hatinya mencoles seketika. "Hisana-nee."

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa terengah begitu?"

Rukia mendekati kakaknya. " _Nee-san_ baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang _nee-san_ rasakan sekarang?"

Diserbu pertanyaan beruntun membuat wanita berumur 25 tahun itu mengernyit bingung. "Apa? Kau kenapa Rukia?"

"Apa _nee-san_ masih merasa sakit?"

"Sakit?"

Gadis Kuchiki itu mengangguk. "Katanya _nee-san_ tadi pingsan-"

"Pingsan? _Nee-san_ baik-baik saja kok."

"Eh?" Rukia mengerjap. " _Nee-san_ tidak pingsan?"

"Siapa yang memberimu info menyesatkan begitu?"

Rukia tercekat. Benar, yang memberikan informasi mengenai kakaknya tadi adalah orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Artinya bisa saja orang tersebut sengaja berbohong untuk mengerjainya. Tapi darimana orang itu tahu bahwa ia punyai seorang kakak?

"Orang yang tak kukenali."

Hisana tertawa kecil, merasa lucu akan tingkah adiknya yang memang selalu panikan jika menyangkut kesehatannya. Entah kenapa, walau lucu dirinya sedikit merasa kasihan pada Rukia.

"Ya sudah, cepat ganti pakaianmu dan segera makan siang. _Nee-san_ akan menyiapkannya untukmu." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Hisana beranjak kembali ke dalam dapur.

Sedangkan Rukia yang masih terpaku hanya bisa mengambil napas dalam-dalam, seraya menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih memompa dengan kencang. Ah andai saja dirinya tidak mudah percaya pada orang asing tadi, dirinya tidak harus berlarian seperti orang kesetanan dan menemui Hisagi di taman-

Astaga. Hisagi.

Rukia terperanjat menutup mulutnya. Karena buru-buru tadi, ia benar-benar lupa untuk bertemu dengan Hisagi. Ya ampun pasti Hisagi telah lama menunggunya.

Tak ingin buang-buang waktu Rukia kembali berlari ke arah pintu, ingin segera pergi ke sekolahnya dan menemui Hisagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat keadaan di luar.

Hujan. Dan sangat deras.

Ia pasti akan kebasahan jika berani untuk menerobos hujan lebat yang disertai angin kencang seperti ini. Memakai payung maupun mantel hujanpun rasanya akan percuma.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Hisana dengan panci sup di tangannya.

"Ke sekolah," jawab Rukia.

"Di saat hujan lebat seperti ini?"

Rukia terdiam, bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Hisagi dan ia sama sekali tak ingin teman baiknya itu merasa kecewa.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemui Hisagi, _nee-san_."

"Tapi tidak dengan cuaca seperti ini. Ayo tutup pintunya dan gantilah pakaianmu."

"Tapi-"

"Telponlah dia, dan katakan bahwa kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang karena hujan. Ia pasti akan mengerti."

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu menunduk, lalu kembali melihat langit yang begitu hitam pekat, pertanda bahwa hujan akan awet.

Ya, kakaknya benar. Hisagi pasti akan mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shuuhei Hisagi berlari kecil menghindari hujan deras yang sudah membasahi setengah tubuhnya. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya selain untuk berteduh juga untuk mencari Rukia, yang berjanji akan menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah namun hingga dua puluh menit menunggu, gadis itu tak kunjung muncul.

Mungkin gadis itu masih berada di dalam kelas untuk urusan penting. Dan dengan pemikiran tersebut Hisagi memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kelasnya.

Baru akan menapakkan kakinya ke undakan tangga, ia melihat dari kaca beberapa siswa yang berlarian memasuki aula gedung A, gedung yang berada di seberang dari gedung kelasnya, tempat acara-acara besar dan resmi diadakan.

Penasaran, Hisagi memutuskan untuk mengikuti siswa-siswa tadi. Berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari tempatnya tadi, ia telah berada di gedung A. Irisnya memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, sepertinya akan ada acara besar terbukti sepertinya hampir seluruh murid KHS memasuki aula tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hisagi memutuskan untuk memasuki aula dengan dua pintu kaca besar di sisi barat dan timur. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hisagi dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya sosok yang berada di atas panggung sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya langit mulai menampilkan warna biru cerahnya setelah semalaman menurunkan hujan lebat. Udara pagi ini cukup hangat dibanding kemarin, membuat siapa saja bersemangat untuk memulai hari.

Kecuali untuk Rukia. Perjalanan dari rumah hingga ke sekolahnya gadis mungil tersebut hanya diam, seolah _mood_ -nya pagi ini hilang entah kemana. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, hanya karena Hisagi tak membalas pesannya semalam. Apa pemuda itu marah?

Rukia menghela napas. Memaklumi jikalau Hisagi marah padanya. Toh memang kemarin ia yang salah, tak menepati janjinya. Ia hanya tinggal minta maaf dan masalah selesai bukan? Ya, ia yakin Hisagi akan memaafkannya, lagipula pemuda itu bukan tipe pendendam dan pemarah. Jadi taak sulit baginya untuk menerima permintaan maaf Rukia. Gadis berumur 17 tahun ini terus menerus berdoa dalam hati agar tak ada masalah berarti setelah ini. Berharap semua akan kembali normal seperti biasanya.

Yosh Rukia, kau harus semangat! _Inner_ Rukia mengepalkan tangannya sembari mempercepat langkahnya menuju gedung B, tempat kelasnya berada.

 _Sreek._

Rukia menarik pintu depan kelasnya dan mendapati telah banyak teman-temannya yang telah datang. Ah, sepertinya ia agak kesiangan berangkat pagi ini.

Seperti biasa, sebelum duduk di kursinya, Rukia akan tersenyum menyapa teman sekelasnya dan hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya yaitu saat senyumannya dibalas. Setelah tradisi hariannya tersebut ia lakukan, selanjutnya adalah ia hanya sisa menuju bangkunya, duduk, membaca atau bergosip dengan temannya sembari menunggu guru mata pelajaran pertama datang.

Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini. Biasanya, di bangku Hisagi, tas pemuda tinggi itu telah terletak rapi. Hari ini-oke masih ada tas di sana-tapi itu bukan milik Hisagi! Hisagi tak mungkin mempunyai gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing!

Rukia mengernyit. Ia meletakkan tasnya ke atas mejanya dan menduduki dirinya di kursi. _Amethyst_ _-_ nya kembali menemukan kejanggalan. Di bangku kirinya juga terdapat tas yang ia yakini bukan milik Mizuiro, mana mungkin Mizuiro memiliki tas dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura!? Dan apa-apaan itu? Buku tulis bermotif bunga matahari!?

Rukia menggeleng. Ah mungkin dirinya lagi banyak pikiran hingga ia melihat yang tidak-tidak. Rukia kemudian memutuskan untuk membaca novel yang belum ia selesaikan. Berharap dengan itu pikirannya bisa menjadi jernih seketika.

Walau dirinya fokus membaca, tapi terkadang _amethyst_ -nya melirik-lirik mencari keempat temannya yang kebetulan hari ini kompak tak menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Apa mungkin mereka pergi ke suatu tempat? Rukia mengedikkan bahu, tak mau membuat spekulasi. Ia kembali fokus pada bacaan di depannya.

"Ah Mizuiro," panggil Rukia pada pemuda yang baru saja datang dengan tas di bahu kirinya. Tunggu dulu, artinya Mizuiro baru datang?

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut terkejut melihat Rukia yang berjalan mendekatinya. " _Ohayou_ , Mizuiro."

Kojima Mizuiro mengangguk kikuk. " _O-ohayou_ , Rukia," setelah membalas sapaan Rukia, Mizuiro langsung melangkah menuju bangku ke dua dekat jendela. Melihat itu, Rukia mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk di situ?"

Mizuiro hanya melirik Rukia tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan tersebut. Pemuda itu duduk dibangkunya sambil mengutak atik ponsel. Bingung akan sikap Mizuiro dan jawaban yang belum didapatkannya, Rukia pun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. "Mizuiro-"

"Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Rukia tersentak mendapati sikap berlebihan dari Mizuiro. "Hah?"

"Ku mohon, jaga jarak denganku!"

" _Daijoubu_?" tak mengindahkan permintaan Mizuiro, Rukia tetap melangkah mendekat bermaksud untuk memastikan bahwa temannya itu baik-baik. Namun reaksi yang dikeluarkan Mizuiro makin menjadi. Ia sontak berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah demi menghindari kontak fisik dengan Rukia. Wajahnya yang ketakutan menambah daftar pertanyaan di benak gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Berhenti di situ Kuchiki Rukia! Aku mohon, menjauhlah satu meter dariku!"

Rukia berhenti. Perlakuan Mizuiro membuat dirinya seolah akan melakukan hal buruk pada pemuda itu. Dan apa-apaan itu? Satu meter? Memangnya dirinya membawa virus ganas hingga harus menjauhinya sejauh satu meter!?

Iris Rukia menangkap gelagat aneh dari seluruh temannya, menampilkan ekspresi takut yang sama dengan Mizuiro tunjukkan sekarang. Walau masih dilanda rasa penasaran, Rukia memutuskan untuk mundur. Takut Mizuiro akan melakukan hal ekstrem jika ia terus mendekat seperti loncat dari jendela-oke yang ini terlalu berlebihan- , tapi ini serius, Mizuiro bereaksi seolah akan melakukan hal nekat seperti itu.

 _Teet_.

Bersamaan dengan dirinya mundur perlahan, bel pertanda mata pelajaran pertama dimulai berdering kencang. Seluruh murid 2-2 yang berada dalam kelas sontak kembali ke bangku masing-masing, dan yang masih di luar segera berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Rukia meremas-remas jemarinya, dan terus melihat ke arah pintu depan, tempat dimana biasanya Hisagi muncul. Dan irisnya langsung berubah cerah tatkala orang yang ditunggunya tertangkap oleh _amethyst_ nya.

"Hisagi..."

Hisagi sekilas melirik Rukia kemudian membuang muka. Reaksi yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan Mizuiro tadi. Hisagi nampak kebingungan di depan kelas seperti mencari sesuatu di antara bangku-bangku bagian depan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat Hisagi tiba-tiba duduk di kursi depan dekat pintu. _What_!?

Belum sampai disitu rasa keterkejutannya hari ini, dari arah pintu depan ia melihat Nanao, teman sekelasnya berkaca mata melangkah menuju bangku yang 'dulu' Hisagi tempati. Begitu juga dengan Isane yang menempati bangku Mizuiro. Ada apa ini? Bukannya bangku mereka berdua berada di depan tapi kenapa malah-

Lagi. Satu lagi kejutan untuk Rukia di pagi nan cerah ini. Orihime, Rangiku dan Keigo yang awalnya menempati bangku di depan Hisagi, sekarang berpindah diposisi paling depan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?

Rukia masih terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi _shock_ , bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan kelopak matanya tak berkedip. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua teman-temannya seolah menghindarinya? Apa ia berbuat kesalahan hingga teman sekelasnya berubah hanya dalam waktu semalam?

Oh sepertinya Rukia akan mendapat kejutan terakhir pagi ini. Tiba-tiba, disaat ia masih belum bisa menguasai keterkejutannya, tepat di depan wajahnya sesosok pemuda berwajah asing menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman. Rukia hanya diam membisu, seolah mulutnya terkunci melihat pemuda asing itu terus menatap wajahnya dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Bahkan hingga pemuda asing tersebut menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rukia dan mengulurkan tangan, Rukia masih saja membisu.

"Hei..." adalah sapaan pertama pemuda asing dengan rambut seterang mentari sore itu.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal, Rukia."

Rukia hanya tidak tahu, semenjak pemuda tampan dengan mata tajam itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dunia Kuchiki Rukia akan berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balesan review fic Crazy Rich buat yg gk login ^^**

 **Reynaza: makasih udah review yah reynaza-san :D duh, gk janji buat sequel tapi semoga fic baru ini bisa memenuhi asupan IchiRuki nya yah ^^**

 **Rukichigo: sankyu udah mampir dan mereview fanfic crazy rich ^^ hahaha syukur deh kalau rukichigo-san bilang lucu, padahal ku kira fic ini garing bgt dan makasih atas semangatnya :D**

 **Guest: halo juga guest-san, makasih udah mau review fic ini ^^ iya, ini Cuma oneshoot kok dan untuk sequel Hat gk janji yah, soalnya masih ada utang fic yg lain (T.T) gomenasai…**

 **Riyuzky L Ichiruki: makasih udah mereview Riyuzky-san ^^ Hat senang bgt loh hehehe**

 **Htnaisoa: hehehe makasih udah mau muji dan mereview htnaisoa-nim.. duh suka korea jg yah, pakai embel2 'nim' soalnya wkwkwk iya, semoga Hat dpt ilham biar bisa buat sequelnya yah :))**

 **.**

 **A/N: Holla minna… Hat kembali lagi dengan fic baru, yang mungkin hanya menghabiskan 3-4 chap, jadi gak panjang-panjang amat. Maaf yah, si Ichi nongolnya dikit doang, karena Hat pengen liatin gmn interaksi Rukia dengan teman-temannya, biar untuk ke inti cerita feel-nya lebih dapet. Tapi Hat janji, chap depan porsi Ichi akan lebih banyak. Dan btw, Hat sangat berterima kasih pada seluruh senpai yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca dan review fic 'Crazy Rich'. Ya ampun Hat senang bgt ternyata masih ada yang mau ngelirik fic abal-abal itu (T.T)**

 **So, sekali lagi Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari minna-san sekalian yah**

 **Sankyu…**

 **Black Hat.**


End file.
